The Loneliness Cycle
by Inirini
Summary: When hiding her gender gets too much during the annoying part of her month, she still has to deal with Eniwa. OneShot: Alone 30somethings


Disclaimer: None of the parts of story belong to me, only to the creator and company of the manga, Girl Got Game. Not of this is made for profit but for entertainment use only.

* * *

Kyo entered her bedroom, grumbling to herself and ignoring the other presence in the room. 

"Hey, what's your problem?" asked Eniwa. "Ate something wrong at dinner?"

"No… None of your damned business," she replied and winced at her stomach cramps. "Ugh."

"If you got a problem, say it!"

"It's not you, Eniwa," Kyo said, climbing into her bed and curled up, "it's me."

Chiharu glared at her and she stared back.

'_Augh, the woes of being a female. I can't tell him that I'm a girl,_' she thought, closing her eyes. '_I wish I could tell him that it's my stomach cramps but that could give me away._'

Her cramps twitch and Kyo let out a whimper, she froze, wondering if Chiharu heard her.

"Huh? What was that?" he asked.

"N-noth—" she tried to say and her cramps jerked again, ending her word in a whimper.

"That doesn't sound nothing to me," he said, moving to her bed and pulled the blankets off her. "Are you sick? Is that why? Wait, you're pale! Let me take you to the nurse."

"Leave me alone! I don't want to go to the nurse," she said, turning and faced the wall, pulling the blanket over herself.

Grumbling, Chiharu stomped to the door, opened and slammed the door behind him. Kyo shuddered, covering her face with her hand, trying not to cry from the monthly pain.

'_Why did my father put me through this? I have no support!_' Kyo thought, '_Maybe I should just give myself away to Eniwa. perhaps he could understand why… no, I can't do that. What will happen next? I could be ostracized by the school!_'

Sighing, she felt an air of gloominess blanket the air around her. Wiping her unshed tears off with the blanket, she tried to sleep and to no avail, the door banged open.

"Aizawa! I brought a nurse with me, you better be grateful," Eniwa said.

"Hey, don't be so rude, Eniwa-kun," a female said, "if he is sick, then you shouldn't have opened the door like you just did."

Kyo refused to face either of them, trying to pretend sleeping.

"Dear? Are you asleep?" the nurse asked.

"No, I won't do anything if _he's_ in the room," Kyo said after a moment of contemplating.

"Fine!" Chiharu yelled, leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well, that was interesting," the nurse said, sitting down on her bed, "let me take your temp—"

"No, I just have a headache, is all. Can I have some pain relieving pill?".

"Ah, it's a no wonder you get a headache for dealing with Eniwa. I understand why you're not feeling well now," the nurse said, rummaging through her bag. "I'll go get a glass of water for you to drink with the pill."

Kyo felt a weight leaving the bed, hardly believing that it was _that_ easy to get a pain relieving pill.

'_Well, next month, I'll just ask for more pills if this keeps up,_' she thought, smiling to herself.

She stopped when Kyo realized that she was hiding her gender from even the nurse. Knitting her eyebrows together, she sighed sadly.

'_Why? Why father? I don't want to be alone on this!_'

"Here we are, please sit up so you can take this," the nurse said, returning from the bathroom.

Kyo sat up in her bed, trying not to wince at her stomach cramps. She accepted the glass of water and pill, downing both contents.

"Thanks, uh," Kyo said, inviting the nurse to say her name.

"Narita," she said, smiling.

"Thanks Narita-san."

"I'll take my leave so you can get some rest and send Eniwa-kun back in here," she said.

"No! I mean, no, don't send him back in here for half hour. Just enough time to get me to sleep…" she said, flushing.

"Alright Aizawa-kun," Narita said, smiling, "I understand, he can get quite noisy. If he insist on coming back in, I'll make him keep quiet so you can rest."

"Even if he insists, please, Narita-san…" Kyo begged.

The nurse sighed and nodded in agreement. Narita walked to the door, stopped and turned her head to Kyo.

"Alright, well, if you feel unwell again, come see me so you can get another pain relieving pill," she said. "Good night."

"Night," Kyo said, covering her face with the blanket.

The nurse turned out the lights, opened the door and closed behind her. Kyo held her breath, waiting for Chiharu to ignore the nurse's request to not come in for half hour. After a moment, she heard nothing but silence. Frowning, she let out her breath.

'_Now why the heck do I feel disappointed if_ he /em doesn't come back in?' she thought, trying to sleep. '_This is too much, I don't like being lonely about my gender here… at school…_'

She sighed, allowing herself to drift off to sleep, '_If anything, I've got to keep going, even if I'm lonely._'


End file.
